elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Shrouded Armor
Ancient Shrouded Armor is a set of Light Armor that appears in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It's an upgraded variation of the Shrouded Armor set but is visually the same. Description This armor set is designed for Assassin/Thief characters. The set is wholly placed on a single body that can be looted during an extra quest given in the Dark Brotherhood story-line. To get this quest, you must complete Gabriella's quest's extra requirements. If you're not able to do this, you won't be able to acquire this armor without the use of console commands, as the handle to open the hidden door where this armor is found won't spawn. Location The Dragonborn must complete Breaching Security and receive the bonus Olava's Token, from Gabriella. Speak with Olava the Feeble and allow her to perform a psychic reading. After she finishes, travel to the location mentioned (Deepwood Redoubt). After fighting through several Forsworn and Witches, the Dragonborn reaches Hag's End. Open the easily missed door behind the throne by activating the handle. Inside a dead Dark Brotherhood Assassin can be found. By looting him the Ancient Shrouded Armor is found. In addition to this, there is a chest behind him containing more treasure. Upgrading Like its weaker counterpart, this armor can be upgraded with Leather. Attributes Bugs *The Cowl appears invisible on Khajiit (but removes part of the hair) and Argonians, however the Armor, Gloves and Boots are working. Using this Cowl on Khajiit and Argonians, you are able to wear the regular brotherhood cowl or shrouded hood and the Ancient Shrouded Cowl Simultaneously, granting you both enchantments. * The Cowl may also be worn the same time as Nightingale Cowl, granting both bonuses. This is probably a bug and has only been tested on Khajiit. *(XBOX 360) The Cowl can be worn with Cicero's Hat Providing both bonuses and Enchantments (shows Cicero's hat when you look at your character) proven on Khajiit Male * The Ancient Shrouded Cowl may be worn at the same time as the Shrouded Cowl granting both increases. (Tried, does not work.) *The Cowl can be worn with every other helmet granting both bonuses. A particularly useful example is combining the Cowl with Cicero's Hat, which improves your sneaking by 35%. * A bug will occur when you open the hidden door, there will not be the assassin in front of the chest. The quest will say: "Complete: Locate the assassin of old", but no assassin is on the ground and only the chest will be there. Only known explanation is this is caused by multiple clearings of the dungeon causing the assassin to disappear entirely forever. *This cowl can be worn with the dragon mask Krosis both enchantments * It is possible to fully equip this armor set and the thieves guild armor set at the same time granting the increases from both sets. This can be very useful for doing the Thieves Guild quests while still gaining the sneak bonus from the shrouded armor. Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Armor Category:Dark Brotherhood